


Under The Ash Tree

by Toxic_Panic



Series: Location for Poems of Damnation [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Panic/pseuds/Toxic_Panic
Summary: Poem centered around falling for your best friend(wlw)Inspired by the songs Jenny and 15 Minutes (Studio Killers, Mike Khrol)





	Under The Ash Tree

**Under the ash tree** ,

Baby you don't know,

I'm not sure we'll be more than us

But I've got trust in our friendship, 

Darling you're my dearest friend, 

I've got your gloss in hand, the closest I'll ever get to your lips, 

We're sat down together, hip to hip. 

Baby, darling, the things you don't know, 

I don't wanna ruin our friendship

So I don't think I should say this. 

Forget a Lovers tarot, I've got you by my side, 

You know you're my ride or die, 

Who cares if you get with that boy, 

Darling, he could never match up to me, 

Baby, he can't have this **under the ash tree**


End file.
